Come What May
by dracoslilmuggle
Summary: Maurader Era. Young love blossoms, and potions get messed up. Possible plottage with HP era.


Name: Rainy  
Characters involved: Narcissa, Lucius, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, poss. HP era charries if I do a specific plot  
Type: Humor, roamnce, drama  
Rating: PG-13 for possible swearing  
Warnings:There might be a few sexual scenes later, but I'll warn you ahead of time.  
Disclaimer-I do not own any of these characters...There, that was boring and bland, but it is 2:18 in the A.M. and I am run down and tired. Draco tells me to sleep, but I don't listen very well.

Bellatrix Black finished packing her trunk. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opened and her older sister looked in.

"Bella? Lucius is here to get you."

Bella perked.

"Lucius?" She ran to the mirror. "Oh, Cissy? Do I look ok? Do you think he'll find me acceptable?" Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"He came to escort you to the train. Did he not?" Bella nodded and Narcissa left the room. "Of course he did." She reassured herself. She grabbed her trunk and lugged it down the stairs.

Lucius was standing in the living room. He smiled at Narcissa as she walked past him.

"Hello, Narcissa." He said, bowing his head slightly to her as she passed him. She smiled lightly at him.

"Lucius."

He looked up the stairs as Bella cleared her throat and smiled softly at her.

"Bella. Are you ready?"

Bella nodded and tucked a dark lock behind her ear.

"Let me grab your trunk then." He moved past her, making her breath catch as his chest skimmed across hers. He looked at her and smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. She smiled back. They stood there, just smiling until they heard a small "Ahem" from behind them. Lucius turned around and saw Narcissa glaring up at them.

"If you're quite through," She drawled. "I was wondering, Bella, if you hadn't seen my Prefects' Badge." Her eyes gleamed a bright blue. Bella shook her head.

"No."

Their mother came into the foyer and looked at the three teenagers.

"Is your sister up yet?" She demanded. Bella shrugged and Narcissa shook her head. Their mother sighed before storming up the stairs. Narcissa smirked.

"Andromeda's in trouble." She said in a singsong voice. From upstairs, you could hear their mother standing outside their sister's bedroom screaming. "Andromeda Star Black! You get out of bed! NOW!"

Bellatrix slid past Lucius and went down the stairs. She looked back up at him.

"Coming Lucius?"

Lucius nodded and followed Bella down the stairs, carrying her trunk.

He nodded to Narcissa.

"I'll see you at school, Cissy." He said, as he walked out the door.

Narcissa watched the door silently. How had Bella ended up with Lucius Malfoy? The most sought after Slytherin in the 7th year. She sighed and leaned against a wall as Andromeda came down the stairs.

"Morning, sister dear."

Andromeda glared at her sister.

"Shut up."

On the train, Lucius sat with Bellatrix and his two best friends, Crabbe and Goyle. Bellatrix was sitting next to him and was holding his hand quite tightly. Lucius had been trying, quite unsuccessfully, to wrench her off him for sometime now. The door to the compartment opened and Severus Snape strolled in.

"Hello, Sev. How are things?" Lucius asked, smiling.

Snape didn't smile when he answered.

"They're alright. As long as I don't see Potter's crew this year."

The door slid open again and all eyes fell upon Narcissa. All eyes, but those of Lucius, who seemed to be trying his hardest to ignore her, but was failing.

"Malfoy!" She barked. "There you are. We're needed in the Prefects' car."

Lucius jumped up and pried Bellatrix off his waist. Her hand had been creeping ever higher on his thigh and was freaking him out.

"Coming, Cissy."

They left the car and Lucius ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair.

"Glad to be rid of my nuisance sister, love?" Narcissa asked, smirking.

Lucius nodded.

"You have no idea." He said, rolling his eyes. She took his hand and he turned to look at her. His grey eyes met her blue ones and he smiled.

"Don't worry, my pet." She cooed softly. "With all the prefect work we'll have this year? You'll forget that silly bint even exists." She said, winking.

Lily Evans had been sent on a mission. Find Moony. She sighed. Potter always kept Lupin from his prefect duties, leaving Lily to search for him. She could happily kill Potter, who she refused to call by his Maurader name. No. He was to forever be Potter.

She finally found the car that the four were in and yanked the door open. She looked at Remus.

"Rem? We're needed in the Prefects' car. You know that."

Remus jumped up immediatly from his seat next to James.

"Sorry, Lils. I completely forgot."

The two of them left the car. James blew Lily a kiss and Sirius laughed. Lily glared at James for the longest time until Remus called to her from down the hall. She ran to catch up with him. When she did, she sighed.

"Why does he do that?" She asked, frustrated, and yet somewhat flushed that James' love went out to her.

Remus shrugged.

"He's James. We don't ask questions about James. Same with Sirius. We just don't ask..."

"He's an insufferable prat." She huffed, trying to hide her true feelings.

"He really likes you, you know?" Remus said, raising an eyebrow at her. "You should give him a chance."

Lily's bright green eyes flashed anger at Remus.

"Give him a chance? Give that insolent insufferable pratty horny little git a CHANCE!" She flipped her red hair at Remus, who dodged slightly, knowing quite well that long hair hurt. "I'd rather eat bubotuber pus." She huffed a little ahead of him and Remus sighed. Trying to get through to Lily was like trying to get a Black to think of others. It just didn't happen.

They arrived at the car and opened the door to see Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black locked in an intense make out session. Narcissa was on Lucius' lap and it seemed that they were fighting over who's tongue belonged where. Lily rolled her eyes while Remus looked out the window. The door opened again. This time, the couple broke apart as they heard a small "Ahem". Lucius slid Narcissa off his lap as Prof. McGonagle walked in, glaring at the two disheveled Slytherins.

She smiled at the two Gryffindors, two of her most prized students, also two that she felt incredibly sorry for. One, the best friend of James Potter, the other, his love interest. Some time later, 4 more students walked in and McGonagle looked around to start the meeting.

"But, where is our head boy?"

"Headboy, Maam?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow. "I know I'm head Girl, but who made Head boy?"

McGonagle looked directly at Lily and Remus.

"James Potter."

Lily almost fainted. There was no way James Potter had made Head Boy.

"Dumbledore has it out for me." She muttered.

"Oh, shut up, Evans." Narcissa snarled. "Everyone knows you and Potter want to shag. This will get you one step closer."

Lily rolled her eyes and went silent.

James had laid down on the seat after Remus left.

"She wants me."

Sirius, who had his feet on the seat and was drawing, rolled his eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that, Prongsy."

James looked at his friend.

"I will, Padfoot. You don't believe me, but she wants me. Bad." He smiled.

Peter piped up.

"So, do we have anything planned for this year?"

James looked up.

"Not really. It's our last year at Hogwarts. Got any plans, Padfoot?" He asked, looking at Sirius. Without looking up from his drawing, Sirius shook his head.

"Guess I'm coming up with the plans." James shrugged and put his arm over his eyes. "Wake me when we get to the school." Peter nodded.

"Yes, James."

Remus had been sent to get James, and get James he would. He opened the door and his friends all looked up at him.

"Hey, Mooney." Sirius said. "How are things?"

Remus looked at James.

"Have wonderful news for ya, Prongs."

James looked up and raised and eyebrow.

"Yeah. Go on then. Tell me."

"You made Head Boy." He watched as the other boys' jaws dropped. Peter clapped James on the back.

"Well done, James! Well done!"

James had to shake his head a few times to be sure he'd heard Remus right.

"Did I hear you right, Rem? I made...Head Boy?"

Remus, with a giant grin on his face, nodded.

"Wanna know something better?"

"Hm?" James and Sirius said at the same time.

"Lily Evans is Head Girl."

Sirius looked at James.

"Do you KNOW what this means, Prongs?"

James shook his head.

"No. What?"

"This means, my virginic friend, that you get to share a room, a dorm with Lily Evans. The love of your life. And not only that! But a sh..."

"Padfoot..." Remus said in a warning tone. "None of that."

James shook his head. This was all too much at this moment.

"What am I s'posed to do, Rem?"

"Come with me. Back to the Prefects' car. We're holding a meeting and you have to be there."

James sighed.

"Evans is there, ain't she?"

Remus nodded.

"Of course! She's Head Girl."

James stood up and stretched.

"Very well then. Take me to my leader, Moony." He followed Remus out of the car.


End file.
